Japanese Patent No. 5088126 (Patent Literature 1) relates to the above-described technical field. The seat disclosed in the publication has the seat cushion provided with a slide fastener at the rear position of the seat surface, and on the periphery including left, right, and front surfaces. The exchangeable seat cover is engaged with the seat base, the outer surface of which is covered.